


A Day Trip/A Nightmare

by I_Otaku



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, because the angst is angus' parents worry, let angus be a kid, moon parents freak out over kid who's responsible and totally fine, this could be angsty but its not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Angus decides one day to take a day trip to Neverwinter, he goes early in the morning to let himself be a kid. Due to some unforeseen accidents, Angus' day trip turns out to be a nightmare for the Bureau members.Chapter 1 is Angus' trip!Chapter 2 is The Bureau's meltdown





	1. Chapter 1

He’s tired, Angus notes dully in the back of his mind. His hand still writes and his eyes still scan the page, but boy howdy is he tired. He feels the ache behind his eyes, slowed breathing, the way his head lolls to the side whether intentional or not. He’s a kid, he’s allowed to be sleepy after the poor sleep he’s been getting (whether it was from the bad dreams or late night study/research sessions). Magic lessons, ruff boi practice with Magnus and Sweet Flips, some basic medical training with Noelle, tending the Bureau’s gardens with Merle, actual work with the Director and late night sweets/talk sessions with Lucretia, (there was a very fine difference he had learned very quickly) Angus was just worn out. Worn, burnt, tired, try all of the above. 

So he makes up his mind. He’s been working hard and well for the Bureau, he deserves a break. Taako would disappear for up to days at a time (Angus knew he was with his boyfriend, but who exactly had evaded him) and if was a special reclaimers privilege, then he just wouldn’t tell anyone. Nobody’s business after all. 

He flipped another page, hand moving to scribble away while is mind frollicked. The bookshop is Neverwinter was always a great place to spend a day, and the sweets shop was always a plus. Okay, a day trip to Neverwinter. Maybe he could stop by the Alchemist’s shop and pick up some components or special items for Taako. Merle also frequented Neverwinter to take his kids on trips. If he couldn’t find something for Merle, Angus could find something for Mavis and Mookie and still be on Merle’s good side. Magnus he could find anything almost anywhere. Angus knew he like those butterscotch hard candies, his hand wrote the phrase before he could even realize. It was still early but he was already losing control of his hand.

“Alright,” he mumbles, putting the fountain pen down in the center of the journal, “Time for bed.” He pushes up from his desk, walking off to his small bathroom. A warm shower, clean pair of pajamas, Angus is about to drop his clothes in his hamper when he rubs his eye, and leaves them instead on the floor. Tomorrow, he notes, self care. Angus nestles down in his blankets, brain foggy as he tries to think. Bed time.

He wakes up the next morning to smears of hot liquid across his upper lip, and Angus sighs. Squinting heavily at the hand in the dark he recognizes that he had another midnight nosebleed, and he pouts. And he ruined his pillowcase he notices, he’d need to learn prestidigitation or find his fantasy tide stick. He kick up from bed and grabs his glasses with his free hand, carefully trotting again to his bathroom and wiping his lip, gently washing his nostrils with warm water, when he puts on his glasses he does feel a bit better though. He washes his hands, brushes and flosses, attempts to control his crazy curls and spends a few more minutes in the bathroom. 

Mr Kravitz had tried to help him with his hair before, but that was before he had been accepted by the bureau. It wasn’t a real important focus and the tips just sorta… got forgotten in the months. He did remember one thing when he picked up the fine toothed comb, before immediately putting it back down. The last time they met Angus had accepted one of the missing person cases related to the BOB and cut it a bit too close with a wrong lead, a cult. (For an agent of the Raven Queen and technically an undead being, Mr Kravitz sure did have a lot of opinions on Angus’ hair. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t understand why water didn’t hydrate his hair, it was water! His dreads were really nice, but for now they weren’t Angus’ style.)

Maybe he could find Mr Kravitz? No, he didn’t want to go and investigate anything dangerous. If a few small things popped up he certainly wouldn’t turn them down though.

He blinks, realizing he had zoned out in the bathroom. Today was his day off! Angus walks back to his mainroom and starts changing. That in and of itself turns out to be more of a hassle than he planned. So many choices! He shuffled around three shirts, before settling on one and grabbing shorts that turned out to not match the shirt! And Taako had teased him for being so fancy, Angus had a mountain of clothes on his bed before he threw together his least dressy clothes, looking at the mess he made of his drawers. With a deep breathe he again shrugs.

“When I get back. Today’s my day off.” He mumbles, secretly relishing in the immaturity (He’s a kid, he’s allowed to be messy and mischievous). He grabs his satchel, depositing his magnifying glass, map of Neverwinter, mini crossbow, and a few other basic items. Glancing at his wristwatch Angus gasps, everyone will start waking up soon! If he wants to get out he had better go quick! He reaches for his stone of far speech as he starts jogging out of the room. His hand does grab a familiar cord, and without looking down he shoves it in his satchel.

 

Closing the door, he jogs through the still bare halls until Angus reaches the hangar. Avi hasn’t been posted yet, but the overnight team has called it a day so he approaches, readying a cannonball to Neverwinter. It’s a tight squeeze, readying the ball on just enough of a delay to get into it in time. He throws his bag in, holding his wand with one hand as he clambours in. His sleeve catches one of the edges, making him yank in to only drop his wand. It hits the floor, 

“No!” he yells, before the lid closes and he huffs a breath. “Oh shoot.“ He mumbles, taking his seat and buckling his seatbelt. Well, no magic today, but at least he didn’t have to explain himself to Avi. Avi was a great guy, but if the Reclaimers came looking for him Avi would instantly tell them where he would be and then no more day off. He has his crossbow anyway! His hand holds the lever as he is sent off the moon, Angus counts the seconds and at one hundred he pulls it.

The descent down is calm, and he lands in a field not too far out of Neverwinter. First stop, bookstore!

 

The shop is warm and smells like the cafe off on the west wing. Both of the cashiers recognize him and suggest a few titles as Angus waves and smiles, heading deep into the shelves, smiling widely. He can’t help but flap his hands back and forth as he peruses, it makes him so happy, not having to work today! He can do anything he wants! He grabs a few copies of books he’s already read, but with time to kill why not set up in a large armchair and reread? (He solved a mystery few years back for the shop owner, so he gets special treatment) Nestled warmly in an armchair Angus opens up a classic Caleb Cleveland, and starts reading. He finishes one in an hour, and his ears perk up at the sound of glass shattering. Someone huffs, and peeking around from his chair he sees a halfling walk away from a broken glass. They return, and start sweeping up the mess. 

“Is everything alright Mx?” He asks, the halfling looking up.

“Oh? Yeah I’m fine Angus,” They reply, “Just a slip up on my daughter’s behalf.” As if on cue, a earth genasi just a bit shorter than the halfling comes running back.

Angus sets down the finished book, standing up and approaches the cafe. “Are you the owner of the cafe?”

“Oh, yes. You and I both know Riftgard is a lot older than me. I’ve heard about you though, pleasure to meet you.” They smile. Angus smiles in return. “Don’t let us interrupt your reading, apologies for the sound.”

The genasi is standing to the side of her parent, she sticks her hand out towards Angus. “I’m Peat.” She says, “What’s your name?”

“Angus, Angus McDonald.” He carefully clips the epithet from his introduction, today he’s a kid.

“You’re not from the city are you? You’re not in my class.” 

“No, stopping by as a day trip.” Angus says, watching as the parent finishes sweeping and walks to deposit the broken glass. “You did that on purpose.” He says, not exactly accusing her, but seeing her sharp grin affirming his assumption.

“I knew you were smart!”

“You didn’t even try to help clean up, or show any regret. Just introduced yourself as soon as I came over.”

“Uh I take it back, too smart.” She blows a raspberry at Angus, “Thought we could play or at least go around together. Not a whole lotta kids come through here.”

Angus feels himself about to say that he doesn’t play, when he blinks it away. “I want to go to the alchemists shop, and the candy one. And probably a lot more.”

“Here,” Peat’s parent says, approaching and slipping a stone of far speech around their daughter’s neck. “If you two are careful and talk to each shop owner you visit then you can explore this end of the city.” They say, running a hand through peat’s long green hair, and patting Angus’ cap. “Do you have a stone young man?”

“And you were in on it!” Angus says, “Yes- yes I do have a stone-” He fumbles around his satchel before grabbing the cord and pulling it out. To his surprise, it’s not his stone, but a pendant Johann had given him, a small charm hanging in place Angus’ stone would be. “Oh.”

“Yes I was, and if you two stay together you should be fine.” They smile warmly, handing a small gold sac to Peat, before ushering the two out of the cafe doors. “Please keep her busy so she doesn’t decide to break any more of my dishes!”

 

Peat is a whirlwind Angus learns, she is loud and fast but not in the rough way of Mookie, she’s bright and sharp but not like Mavis. She holds his hand and makes him laugh and when they get into the Alchemist’s shop they both take turns guessing about the shoppers and owner. (Angus notices that the owner has bandaged fingers, and frequently puts them to his lips suggesting he habitually chewed his nails and cuticles. Peat insists that he’s actually got candy corn fingernails, and he’s bandaged them to hide them, otherwise he would sit with them in his mouth all day.) Angus talks to her about the abridged magic he’s learning, he explains what components do and Peat points at charms instead, and teaches him about runes. She finds a potion bottle that Angus knows he has to buy. It’s colored glass, with some kind of unicorn essence that makes the bottle iridescent and change colors in the light.

Angus learns that Peat is also a very gifted haggler.

The bottle fills a bit of space in Angus’ bag, but he continues.

The Candy shop is crowded, and Peat doesn’t do the best so they hold hands the whole time. Angus finds some butterscotch hard candies and buys one bag for Magnus and one for him. They don’t stay long, when they leave Peat points at a restaurant down the street.

“That’s really good! We can get some food.”

“Is it lunchtime already?”

“I know right, Neverwinter’s always bustling and brimming with business.”

“Nice alliteration,” Angus says, adjusting his glasses, “And you called me a nerd?”

“Oh but you are the peak,” She says, taking off ahead of him.

“Hey! Get back here!” He takes off after her, the two of them disappearing and reappearing behind carts, between groups of people, dipping along the main street and laughing the entire way. 

The restaurant is a walk up, they both buy some quick food and sit on the curb outside.

“What’s your bracelet thing?” She asks around a mouthful of food.

“It’s… a very bad watch.” Angus says, channeling his best Taako line of thought.

Peat laughs, and nods. “Yeah, looks real butt. Oh! Do you wanna meet some of my friends? We can play in the field!”

“Sure, I’d like to meet more people our age.”

“You an only child or somethin’? Live way out nowhere?”

“I live on the moon.” Angus says, blowing out his words in an exaggerated motion that makes his friend laugh again. “But no, yeah, I live pretty far out. Don’t get to stop by too often.”

“You looked sad all by your lonesome in the store. I think you’ll like Jarl, he’s big and strong.” Peat finishes, before diving back into her food. Angus nods, and takes a bite of his own food.

 

Peat’s friends are a mix up too, Angus gets a pretty good grip on them as they introduce themselves. And if Peat was fun, being with a ragtag group like this is euphoria. The tiefling kid is a jokester, the other human keeps throwing himself onto the others with such drama, Jarl is a dragonborn, the beefiest who picks up the others and tosses them around. They all play a bit in the streets, before Peat suggests they all head to the field and play soccer.

Angus has never played soccer, but he’s read about it. And getting out onto the field, he learns he’s not too bad! It’s a real mess, he and Peat are on the same team and everyone thoroughly ruins their clothes laughing and tackling before soccer devolves into wrestling in the dirt. Angus gets picked up by Jarl and flipped gently to the ground, somebody else tackles Jarl, Angus sees his chance and gets on top of the both of them, it’s a wonderful wreck of laughter and out of breath comments.

When somebody knocks off his glasses though, Angus feels himself go rigid and pull back. 

“Angus?”

“I uh, I can’t really- I need my glasses.” He says, wiping his face and smearing dirt across his cheek.

“Got ‘em!” The tiefling says, walking over and carefully taking Angus’ hand to put in his specs. “There we go.”

“Thanks,” He says, putting them on. There’s a scratch on the left lens, but nothing he can’t get fixed later. 

“You alright nerd?” Peat asks, pulling the hem of her skirt out from under Jarl who was still on the ground.

“Yeah,” his heart is beating loud and fast in his chest and Angus smiles. “I’m having a lot of fun.”

“Good!” They all reply, rolling off of each other to sit in a circle. Angus drops to sit in the circle as well. 

 

Everyone is lying and looking up at the sky when Angus realizes that they’re all staring at the stars. As in, the day has passed, it’s been a whole day.

“Oh shoot!” He rushes to sit up, before scrambling to his feet.

“You gotta go home?” Jarl asks, before the other two chip in. “You really gotta go?” “Already?”

“I’m afraid so, oh but I never found something for Merle. Peat, do you know if there’s any garden stores open around here?” 

“They like plants?” She asks, reaching into the small bag strapped to her back.

“Yes, yes he does.” 

“Well here.” She pulls out a trowel, clearly worn and loved.

“Oh Peat, this is yours isn’t it? I couldn’t take it from you-”

“She hates it!” The other human yells.

“Hey!” She yells in return, “Yeah, it’s not really my speed. But it works. And if they like plants, they’ll like knowing the tool does it’s job well and won’t cause any problems with them.” She takes Angus’ hand, uncurling his fingers and placing the handle in his palm. They both wrap his fingers around it. “I carved a few runes in the bottom of the handle anyway, you can say it was real expensive.”

“Thank you Peat, you’re a lifesaver.” Angus breathes, feeling another big smile work his way onto his face.

“Thanks for playin’ with us!” The Tiefling says, getting to their feet and running over, throwing their arms around Angus’ shoulders. “Yeah!” “We mean it!” “Come back soon!”

Angus nods with vigor, hugging everyone. “I really should be getting home, I’ll try to keep in touch with you!” He waves, picking up his bag and diving back through the bushes they had snuck through to reach the field. He feels a few scrape his knees, he bats one away after it cuts his cheek. And back in the streets, Angus follows the signs back to the bookstore. From there he retraces his steps to where he landed the first time, and calls a ball.

 

The joy of the day makes his head fuzzy, the tiredness of play and tourism sinking in behind it. When the orb lands he opens it, climbing in and laying back in one of the seats. His hands move slow to hit the button to go home, and Angus thinks of his adventure. He made friends, he made friends! He got to be a kid, a real kid. Not a baby, not an adult, he got to have fun and play and get away from working to save the world. It should make him feel selfish, but the glee overpowers everything else. But quickly, the glee is overpowered by is exhaustion. He watches the stars pass by as his head sinks to the side and his eyes close. He doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep. 

Not until there’s a lot of yelling, and he’s being ripped out of his seat, pressed into a warm chest before being put on the ground. Hands, hands, hands everywhere as Angus opens his eyes blearily, blinking away sleep.

“Angus!”

“Angus! What the fuck-”

“What were you thinking kid?!”

“What happened!”

The Reclaimers, Team Sweet flips, even Bureau employees like Avi and Johan are crowding his vision.

 

“Angus, Angus what happened.” Taako says, his hands are gripping Angus’ shoulders tightly (too tight) and Angus sees the tell tale sparkles of Taako’s glamour along his lash line. “Talk to me, right now. Who hurt you, who are we fucking maiming-”

“Sir, I’m fine-”

“You’re beat to shit! You’re fucking filthy and you’re bleeding, christ you’re bleeding-” Taako interrupts him,

“Angus who took you? We’ll kill ‘em, we’ll never let them get away with it-” Magnus interrupts him.

“No, I’m not injured, some minor scrapes but I’m perfectly alright!” He tries to push Taako’s hands off of his shoulders, too tired to put up more of a fight. “All ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, two arms and legs,” He’s going to continue when Taako removes his hands, instead pulling Angus by the shoulders and pressing him to his chest. Taako curls up around him, smothering him and clinging. Magnus in turn hefts Taako up, wrapping his large arms around the both of them. It devolves into a giant hug puddle, Carey and Killian laying over Angus’ arms, Avi takes the place against Angus’ shoulder. Everyone just breathes.

“I-...” Angus nestles his cheek against Taako’s chest, “I wanted to go down to Neverwinter. I met other kids and we played, I took a day off.” He murmurs.

“Without your stone?” 

“I thought I had it! My pendant has the same cord, I was in a rush-”

“Why? Were you trying to get away from us?” Magnus’ voice is soft but dripping with emotion.

“No! Never! I- I was tired so I went to bed early, and I wanted to start the day early! I was afraid you guy wouldn’t let me go- or- or I’d have to do more work. I wanted to take care of myself like Taako does! Treat myself!” Angus says, although his voice breaks.

“Fuckin’ tell somebody next time!” Merle yells, reaching through to smack Angus (pretty softly all things considered).

Angus takes the hit, still keeping himself pressed nicely against Taako. He closes his eyes, letting himself sink down before he thinks to talk.

“Wait, what happened?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nightmare

Carey and Killian are eating breakfast when Carey mentions it. 

“Hey, have you seen Angus today?”

“Oh, no I haven’t. He does usually eat with us.” Killian says, creasing her brows. “He’s fine. Probably overslept.” She say, taking a bite of her toast. Carey nods, having another spoonful of her cereal. 

“He is safe from ruff boi training today, guess he gets a day off.” Carey spins her spoon around her bowl, liking the way the metal spoon clinks against the side. “Oh, do we have any work today? Director sending us out any time soon?”

“Uh,” Killian taps her fingers against the table in thought. “No, don’t think so.”

“I’m in the mood to have some fun.” She says, sticking her tongue out.

“Ooh, spicy,” Killian says, leaning forward and pressing her nose to Carey’s. They both giggle, and quickly finish their meals.

 

Magnus knocks on Angus’ door at around ten am, and bounces on the balls of his feet.“Hey, Ango? You in there? Wanna borrow your big brain.” He fiddles idly with Steven’s globe, listening for movement. Something feels off, and Magnus bites his lip. “Guess you’re not home,” he says taking off. “Where are you boy detective?”

 

Taako notices, and he’s fuming when Angus isn’t early to their dorm. Magic day, Angus is supposed to be here fifteen minutes early, so Taako can whine and make a scene about teaching and make Angus laugh. Angus should have been here an hour ago, and Taako is stomping around the reclaimers dorm. 

“Kid, you’ll wear a trench in the floor at this rate.” Merle says from his seat at their counter, sipping his herbal tea.

“What the fuck has gotten into him! I though the teenage rebellion wouldn’t come until he was a teenager!” Taako chews on one of his nails.

“You called him?” Merle asks, squinting.

“Fuck-” Taako takes off for his room, grabbing his stone of far speech and turning it on. He spins it in his hand. “Angus McDonald.” He spits into the stone,  
waiting for the connection to go through. It rings. It rings. It rings. It rings.

When Magnus walks into the dorm, Taako snaps his head up and growls.

“Angus.” He says.

“No, haven’t seen him. I thought he’d be in his room but he didn’t respond.” Magnus looks around the room, “Why, has something happened?”

“It’s magic day.” Taako says, gripping his stone in his hand. “I’m going to his room.” He takes off, stomping to the elevator as Magnus and Merle make eye  
contact before they follow.

Angus is lucky enough to have a private room, and to Taako’s horror the boy doesn’t even lock the damn door. Taako is leading the charge, and when he gets into the room he’s shaken. Clothes are all over the place, the bed isn’t made, supplies have been swept off the desk onto the floor. Taako recognizes his stone as part of the mess. Magnus goes in, pushing by Taako and heading to the top of the bed.

“Guys…” He lifts the pillow, showing a smear of blood along the fabric. Taako turns heel,

“Is that a lot of blood for a human? For a child? Fuck- Okay, okay, okay- there’s an explanation.”

“What the hell’d the kid do?” Merle says, looking around.

“Did somebody take him?” Magnus asks. “What could have happened?” Magnus’ hands are shaking as he digs his fingers in the pillow.

There’s a knock on the dorm door, breaking the silence that fell over the room. 

“Hello? Angus?” Carey sticks her head through the doorway, shocked to make eye contact with the Reclaimers. “Wait, what?”

“Have you seen Angus?” They all ask, Carey blinking before shaking her head. “Fuck-I’m gonna see if he left the moon.” Taako shoves Carey to the side as he leaves the room, heading to the hangar. “Avi!” He yells, the man himself looking up from his coordinates.

“What’s up?”

“Have you seen Angus?” Taako snarls.

“No I- but-” Avi starts shuffling around his podium, and he fishes a familiar object from his interior jacket pocket. “I found this over by the tracks.” He extends Angus’ wand, the yellow star scuffed up from a fall. 

“Avi, any information. Any at all.” Magnus says.

“Uh- well I was a little late to the shift change today, I thought I heard something. It sounded like Angus.” He pulls his shoulders together, “I thought I made it up.”

“What did he say?” Carey comes up from behind, keeping a hand on Magnus’ forearm.

“N-...‘No’,” He says, scratching the side of his head. “Like a yell.”

“And you thought it was nothing?!” Taako is this close to blowing up when Merle breathes a nice Calm Emotion.

“I’m gonna fucking shove my heel down your throat.” Taako says calmly, turning to point at Merle. 

“Glad my spell worked-” Merle gripes, “We need to think about this.”

“I’m gonna go tell the Director,” Carey says, “She might be able to help.”

“Does anybody know divination? We could Locate Creature.” Taako looks around the group before clenching his fist.

“This isn’t like him! This just isn’t like him!” Magnus is pacing now. Lucretia and Carey return to the hangar in barely a minute, as if Lucretia was already walking towards the quad. 

“Angus is missing?” Lucretia asks, passing the staff back and forth in her hands.

“Can you cast Locate Person? You’ve got some strong magic spells.”

“You can look at my handwriting and tell I’m an abjuration wizard.” She turns back to the others. “He’s missing?”

Magnus speaks, while chewing on his thumbnail, “His room’s a mess, he lost his wand, he left his stone, Avi heard him yell.” 

“Can you track the cannon?” Lucretia turns to Avi, who in turn nods curtly and dives through his launch history.

“It resets every shift change to prevent tracking.” He breathes, “He got in before I changed it over.”

Carey takes Magnus’ arm, locking her arms around it. Magnus lets her, and puts his other arm over her shoulders.“What kinda fucking incredible planning did this take?” 

“What are we supposed to do? It’s been half a day already.” Avi asks, looking between everyone. “I mean, has anyone seen him? Heard him talk about- about a day trip or a visit? Somebody that might even be after him?”

“I’ll go grab his notes.” Merle takes off, Killian taking his place.

“Have we asked around to everyone?” She says, taking Magnus’ place and holding her girlfriend. 

“Angus likes spending time with Noelle,” Lucretia mumbles, “I’ll go speak with her.” She walks off, everyone watching her go. Taako walks to the cannon balls, and drops to his ass.

 

Noelle is bumping around the medbay, restocking, refilling, and recalculating. Her body beeps twice as Lucretia enters the room, making her turn around. 

“Oh, hello Direct’r.”

“Hello Noelle,” Lucretia smiles quickly, but speaks again and feels her heart settle. “Have you spoken to Angus?”

“Kid wonder? No, not today.” She beeps a few times, turning to face Lucretia properly. “Is somethin’ up?”

“Angus is unaccounted for. We were wondering if you had any information on what might have happened to him.”

“Missin’?” Noelle floats over to her, her body computing a concerned emoticon face as best she can. “Well no, I haven’t talked to him about somethin’ like that. Last we chatted he was tellin’ me ‘bout his grandfather and I was consolin’ him.” Lucretia hums in response, taking a seat on one of the beds.

“I’m not sure what to do.” She breathes, “He’s just a child.” 

“He’s a resourceful kid, he’ll find a way to reach us.” Noelle rubs her long arm along Lucretia’s back. “Hey, on the bright side he may have just taken a day trip. He might be in Hogsbottom visitin’ my baby brother, he’s welcome there any time. He could be in Goldcliff asleep under the racer’s cherry blossom tree. He’ll be just fine.” Noelle consoles her, humming and thrumming just gently.

“I appreciate what you’re doing Noelle,”

“Well from what you said you haven’t hardly got anyone left. Take it you’re not takin’ one of ‘em disappearin’ very well.” Noelle hums, “Let’s give him some time. Usually it’s a day for a missin’ person after all.”

 

Taako doesn’t take the suggestion well, but he never takes anything well. Magnus argues and paces, before he ends up jogging through the base even though Lucretia knows he get frequent joint pain. Merle, well Merle is Merle. Hard to see the worry behind his hardened joy, but Lucretia recognizes it. The Director waits, she returns to her office and drops the staff to the floor, rubbing her face. The Director is outside that door, talking to her family, while Lucretia is in her office, taking her seat and staring into Junior’s tank.

Taako’s more like a bear than ever before, he doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to wait. He throws the umbrastaff at Brad when he walks by (the focus returns to him, opening and closing to wiggle back. He takes it, feeling it warm in his grip as it points towards the docking bay). He stares, twirling bracelets, rings, and frantically wiping at his smudging makeup. A kid, A kid, A kid, his mind screams. Angus is a child, Angus is a fucking baby as humans go and especially in elven terms. Angus could be in trouble, or injured, or being held captive or- he can barely think beyond the rage. Angus doesn’t deserve this, he deserves a safe place to sleep and a back pressed to his so he can feel safe too. He doesn’t talk to Angus genuinely enough. He doesn’t try to understand the kid. 

Magnus needs to be doing something, he’s running until his joints ache, he’s carving until he’s made a mountain of shavings. Magnus can’t lose someone else, Julia and Angus are so much alike. Julia would love him. Julia would probably make him take better care of Angus. Julia was so hard to lose, but he carried on. But he carried on alone. The grief was enough to handle because he bore it alone. How could he look at his friends, his family, and say he lost Angus. A child. A child he sees so much of himself in.

 

Taako is sitting at the hangar when a ball shoots out, heading back down planetside. His stomach lurches, he throws himself to his feet and he doesn’t stop yelling. Magnus is there, then Avi, then Lucretia, and soon the entire bureau is standing in the hangar, waiting for the return. It lands, and as it settle the air is thick. The lid of the pod doesn’t open, and the suspense is eating Taako alive, so he casts knock and shoves Magnus forward towards it as it opens. 

The first thing he see as it opens is Angus, their boy, absolutely filthy. He look like someone drug him behind a carriage and dropped him in a dust pile. His hair is a mess, hat fell off, he’s got scrapes on his knees and his face, Taako is again yelling before he even knows it. Taako can't tell if he's breathing.

Magnus hefts him out of the ball, pressing him to his chest before setting him down on the floor.

“Angus!”

“Angus! What the fuck-”

“What were you thinking kid?!”

“What happened!”

Everyone crowds around him, holding him and touching him, making sure he’s breathing, he’s conscious.

 

“Angus, Angus what happened.” Taako says, he feels himself start to cry, haphazardly throwing up a glamour to hide his tears. His hands hold, dig into Angus' ruined clothes.

“Sir, I’m fine-” His voice is shaky and tired, and Taako loses it.

“You’re beat to shit! You’re fucking filthy and you’re bleeding, christ you’re bleeding-” 

“Angus who took you? We’ll kill ‘em, we’ll never let them get away with it-” Magnus interrupts him, but Taako lets him, because it’s true.

“No, I’m not injured, some minor scrapes but I’m perfectly alright!” He tries to push Taako’s hands off of his shoulders, the movement weak and languid. “All ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, two arms and legs,” It doesn’t matter what Angus is saying, because Taako won’t let him finish. Taako pulls him to his chest, he curls up around him, smothering him and clinging. Magnus in turn hefts Taako up, wrapping his large arms around the both of them. It devolves into a giant hug puddle, Carey and Killian laying over Angus’ arms, Avi takes the place against Angus’ shoulder. Everyone just breathes.

“I-...” Angus nestles his cheek against Taako’s chest, “I wanted to go down to Neverwinter. I met other kids and we played, I took a day off.” He murmurs.

“Without your stone?” 

“I thought I had it! My pendant has the same cord, I was in a rush-”

“Why? Were you trying to get away from us?” Magnus is nearly weeping, holding his family close and keeping them close.

“No! Never! I- I was tired so I went to bed early, and I wanted to start the day early! I was afraid you guy wouldn’t let me go- or- or I’d have to do more work. I wanted to take care of myself like Taako does! Treat myself!” Angus says, although his voice breaks.

“Fuckin’ tell somebody next time!” Merle yells, reaching through to smack Angus (pretty softly all things considered).

Angus sounds so tired, he sounds exhausted as he asks his final question.

“Wait, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do an epilogue of Angus giving his gifts! Or maybe another stop down to hang out with Peat! My best friend told me they liked Peat, so I might do more with her. Anyway, lemme know what you think of my bite sized fluff. Or if you'd be interested in epilogues! Please comment, it really means the world to me. I'm tgapa on tumblr if you wanna come weep about Angus being a literal child with me

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like men. I'm tgapa on tumblr if you wanna come talk about loving Angus


End file.
